


FIX-IT. Проданные крылья.

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Series: FIX-IT (cerf elaphe) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), can be viewed as asexual relationship, can be viewed as friendship, can be viewed as romantic relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Небесная и Адская канцелярии не оставили отщепенцев в покое и покарали. Азирафаэль и Кроули смогли выбраться, выжить, но лишь этого мало, цена была слишком велика, и они пытаются исправить ситуацию.





	FIX-IT. Проданные крылья.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Хэдканон](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/499708) by cerf elaphe. 



> FIX-IT (оно же - ХЭ, оно же - счастливый конец) на стеклянные хэдканоны пользователя cerf elaphe.  
> Иными словами, сперва очень больно, а потом счастливый конец (sorta). По вопрсам полных версий предыдущих событий обращаться к пользователю cerf elaphe.
> 
> Идеальная композиция для чтения: Ruelle - Rival

Азирафаэль вдохнул холодный воздух. Он никогда не был поклонником матушки-природы, предпочитая комфорт города, но смена мест могла быть благом. Особенно в их случае.  
Кроули сидел в наколдованном кресле, агрессивно скребя скрытые теплой одеждой шрамы. Настроение у него было не из лучших - он не верил в затею Азирафаэля. То, что лишь присутствие ангела спасало его от боли, а тот в последнее время был вынужден часто оставлять демона, чтобы раздобыть информацию, ситуацию не улучшало. Но Азирафаэль не терял надежду, что еще можно было что-то сделать со сложившейся ситуацией. Да, это была не первая попытка. Даже не двадцатая и ни сотая. Но ангел не терял веры, ведь на то он и был ангелом, пускай лишь на словах, что говорил теперь один лишь Кроули.  
\- Знаешь, нормальные личности не доверяют демонам, - вновь начал змей, взывая к абсурдности и опасности очередной затеи, идея которой была подброшена откровенно подозрительными личностями.  
\- Ты тоже демон.   
\- И смотри, до чего это довело твои крылья.  
Азирафаэль повел плечами, поудобнее укладывая за спиной невидимые, но все такие же черные дары Всевышней. Ничего не изменилось с того дня, когда он отказался от божественной благодати ради спасения самого близкого для себя демона от последствий их совместного спасения мира.  
\- Я говорил, что не жалею.  
Кроули отвернулся.  
\- Ты сумасшедший, ангел, - глухо сказал демон из-за упавших на лицо отросших волос. – И ранняя седина тебе не идет.  
\- Безусловно, - мягко согласился его ангел. - Посмотри. Отсюда открывается прекрасный вид на твои творения. Они особенно прекрасны в этой лишенной света цивилизации темноте.  
\- Не могу понять, серьезно ты это или нет, - проворчал Кроули. Но голову на звезды поднял, они и в самом деле были божественно прекрасны.   
Азирафаэль улыбнулся, глядя на чужое чуть потерянное выражение лица. Кроули опустил взгляд, вздрогнув и натянув поглубже капюшон. Азирафаэль подошел вплотную и обнял его со спины, делясь своим теплом.  
\- Осталось совсем немного.  
\- Хмм.  
Полночь и в самом деле приближалась. Тяжело было поверить, что в этой снежной глуши в середине вечной зимы могло что-то жить, но терять им все равно уже было нечего.   
Азирафаэль отошел чуть в сторону и упал на спину, прямо в снег.  
\- Давай!  
\- Ты спятил, ангел.  
Не смотря на протесты, Кроули покаянно сел, а затем и лег рядом с ангелом. Азирафаэль взял его за укрытую вязаной варежкой руку. Кроули прикрыл глаза. Полнобокая луна холодно светила в зените. Азирафаэль тоже закрыл глаза. Он раскинул свободную руку подальше и принялся делать махи прямо по снегу обеими руками.  
\- Что ты делаешь?!  
\- Снежного ангела, - хихикнул Азирафаэль.  
\- Ты точно спятил.  
\- Попробуй.  
Кроули бросил на него уставший взгляд. Несмотря на свой характер, сильно ухудшившийся после долгих лет пыток в Аду под руководством Вельзевул, он все равно смиренно выполнял все безумные идеи, которые отыскивал Азирафаэль. Последний знал, что демон это делал не из желания избавиться от вечной боли, или от шрамов, или от сломанных воспоминаний - он делал это ради него, Азирафаэля. Ради его почерневших крыльев, ради его потраченных усилий и лет. В этот раз даже не только крыльев могли лишиться они оба, но ангел не хотел этого пока говорить. Он повернулся на бок и посмотрел на Кроули, на его все еще прекрасное лицо. Почти каждый сантиметр посеревшей кожи украшали уродливые шрамы, которые не смог исцелить даже Адам. Демон все просыпался от боли с криками в ночи, и давно уже бросил затею укрыться от агонии в объятиях сна, оставаясь с навечно поселившимися черными тенями под воспаленными глазами. Но для Азирафаэля он всегда был, и оставался, прекрасен.   
Потерявший бессмертие ангел закрыл глаза и запел. Его голос одиноким эхом разносился над девственно-белой пустыней, не задевая и не тревожа будто бы никого. Но ангел не сдавался, раз за разом набирая в грудь воздух и повторяя простую мелодию и незнакомый текст забытого остальным миром языка. Он пел и пел, но земля и древние твари оставались равнодушны, а его голос слабел и начинал дрожать.   
Рядом раздалось второе пение, больше похожее на змеиное шипение, записанное на плохую пластинку - так хрипло оно звучало. Но оно звучало. И это ободрило, и заставило вновь собраться, и петь, и петь, отдавая последние силы и последний голос.  
Исчез тот немногий свет, что ангел мог различить сквозь закрытые веки. Над ними раздались женские, напоминавшие птичьи, крики. Затрещал воздух. С затмением потухла луна, оставив двух божественных созданий в шепоте неизведанных, полудиких голосов.  
Азирафаэль почувствовал, как ободряюще сжал его ладонь Кроули. Он ответил тем же.  
Шум стал невыносим перед тем как его резко обрубило. Азирафаэль рискнул открыть глаза. На него смотрели круглые красные зрачки в серой радужке. Что-то подсказывало ему, что они ничем не отличались от его собственных. Как не отличались и их лазурные крылья.  
Когда оставляет один бог, есть шанс обратиться к другому.

**Author's Note:**

> С Днем Рождения, cerf elaphe!  
> Всех благ, больше ХЭ, меньше стекла!


End file.
